


A Brute to A MILF

by QueenBeeBee100



Category: Street Punks (TMNT) - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Age Progression, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Gen, Genderbending, Human Rebel, MILF TF, Mental Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeBee100/pseuds/QueenBeeBee100
Summary: When Rebel is sent on a solo mission to check out a suspicious diner, things don't exactly go according to plan, and "he" gains a few... changes. And some pounds.But hey, at least the food's good.
Kudos: 12





	A Brute to A MILF

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my Mama's Boy story, mutants and humans co-exist together, so remember that. 
> 
> Rebel does not belong to me. He belongs to Sirconcon, his creator.
> 
> Edit: I realized the transformation bit didn't go as I had planned, so I fixed it.

"You want me to do _what_?", Rebel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me: Go down to this weird diner, see what's going on, and report back", Swift replied casually, before turning his attention back to his computer. "For some reason whenever a guy goes in he becomes "missing", but if a woman goes in nothing happens. Rumors state that the food there may or may not be specifically/intentionally changing certain men. I need you to check it out, ie grab some food, and come right back. Plain and simple."

"Right", Rebel said, crossing his muscular arms and narrowing his mismatched eyes. "And why exactly am _I_ going alone? And why do I need to grab food?"

"You're going alone because Ghost doesn't like to go out much, MC would probably go nuts and try to eat whatever he could before you could stop him, and I... well... I really don't want to do anything", Swift said with a sheepish grin at that last part. "As for your second question, it's to see if we can figure out if there's anything weird in the food, find out what's happening to the men who eat there, and see if there's a way to fix them, if they're changed that is. Plus, seeing as you do most of the cooking, I figured you might enjoy it a little."

"..." Rebel was quiet for a moment. As much as he wanted to object Swift's orders and point out how a solo mission could go wrong in so many ways, he knew doing so would only incur his older brother's wrath, and he'd rather not risk that. Besides, it's not like he had to actually _eat_ anything. He could just ask for a to-go box.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Rebel sighed heavily and said, "Ugh, fine, I'll go. But if I'm not back in at least two and a half hours, you guys better come get me."

"We will, don't worry", Swift said. He then wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Rebel. "Here’s the name and address of the place. Just walk in, order something, ask it to-go, and walk right out. Nothing more, nothing less. It shouldn't take long."

Rebel nodded and grabbed the paper, folding it and tucking it into his pocket. "One more question", he said. "Just how popular is this place?"

Swift frowned. "That's the thing. This place only opened like two weeks ago and business has been booming since. It may be because of the food or rumors or whatever, but I'm not really sure. Just go and see for yourself."

"Alright, alright", Rebel muttered in an annoyed tone. "But seriously, if I’m not back like I said I would-"

Swift cut him off with an exaggerated sigh and hand gesture. "I know, I know. We'll come get you, I promise. Just make sure you get the food, ok?"

"Got it. See you soon."

......

About an hour later, Rebel was standing in front of the diner. The place was modestly large, with clear glass windows and double doors, and a green 'open' sign on the left door that glowed nicely in the late morning sunlight. Rebel could see humans and mutants inside, talking and eating. He glanced at the paper again to confirm that this was the right place:

_Wanda's Wondrous Meals!_   
_64th West St._

Yep, this was it. Tacky name though.

It didn’t _look_ suspicious, but Rebel knew all too well how looks can be deceiving. Squaring his shoulders and straightening his back, Rebel walked inside.

And was immediately taken aback by what he saw.

It wasn't... bad or anything. Black and white checkered floors, red and white walls, multicolored booths, and even a long red island with matching stools near the center for customers to sit. The diner was nearly packed to capacity; many families, friends, and couples, mutants and humans alike, sat around, chatting, eating, and laughing.

The strong smell of burgers, fries, shakes, and other fatty foods wafted up to his nose, making his stomach rumble and his mouth water. He was suddenly aware that he didn't get to start lunch earlier today, and this place was just a cruel reminder of how hungry he was. It was pretty old-fashioned, but also modern.

But these factors weren't what shocked Rebel.

No, what stunned him was the fact that at _least_ 85% of the customers were ridiculously heavyset _women._

They were all over the place; either with their families, friends, and/or dates, it didn’t matter. They. Were. _Everywhere._ They had pleasantly plump figures, curves for days, pretty faces, and modest yet fashionable clothes. What was interesting, however, was that most of them seemed older than some of the other customers; not terribly old, it was just that they seemed like they could be someone's mom. It was so fricking weird.

Before he could get his brain back on track and formulate a plan, a voluptuous female mutant cat walked up to him with a cheerful smile and a handful of menus. "Hello, sir, welcome to WWM! My name's Kelly! How can I help you?" She looked significantly older than him, almost to the point where she could probably _be_ hismother. Her voice was sweet and kind, with a hint of love.

Snapping himself out of his shock, Rebel cleared his throat and said, "Right. Um, table for one please." He knew he was gonna have to ask for his food to go, but for some reason he really wanted to try it first. It was probably just because he didn't get to eat lunch.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Right this way, please", she said, turning and walking briskly towards the right side of the diner, with Rebel speeding walking a bit to catch up. He took a moment to scrutinize her uniform: a baby blue and white striped dress that stopped at the knee, a plain white half-apron with a pocket in the front, white stockings, and light blue high heels. Kinda basic, but weirdly nice too.

When they reached a booth by the window, Kelly ushered him into a seat, then placed a menu in front of him. "Take a sec to decide what you want and someone will be with you shortly, ok sweetie?" Rebel nodded, though he was a bit weirded out by the way she called him "sweetie", as if it were completely natural. Not to mention she didn't seem intimidated at all by his appearance. Odd, but that wasn't important right now; he had a mission to accomplish.

Smiling sweetly, Kelly walked away, presumably to help someone else, leaving him alone. Rebel found himself staring at her plump ass and swaying hips longer than he would've liked, and immediately blushed, scolding himself, and told himself to focus on the mission.

Rebel opened up the menu, and inwardly grimaced at what he saw. All the foods listed on it were heavy and rich and fatty; no doubt it would fuck up his arteries and gut for days, maybe even weeks. As much as he wanted to just walk out, he had to find out what was happening to the men at WWM, even if it temporarily costed him his health.

"Let's see... what's the least greasy thing on here...", Rebel muttered to himself, scanning his options. Unfortunately nearly everything was unhealthy (then again, this _was_ an old-fashioned diner), so he really had no choice but to order fast food.

 _Calm down Reb,_ he told himself. _It's just food. It won't hurt you. You can always work it off later._

Just as he settled on something and finished his internal argument, another waitress came by, this time a human blonde woman with the same uniform as Kelly. "Hello hon, mah name's Debbie, and Ah'll be yer waitress. Have ya decided what ya want yet?", she asked with a southern drawl.

Rebel nodded and surprised himself by saying, "Yeah, I'll just take a hamburger with a side of fries and a cookies and cream milkshake." He wasn't sure why he ordered a milkshake instead of water like he had planned, but he didn’t care. He was starving at this point and just wanted some food.

Debbie nodded and wrote his order down on her notepad. "A'ight, so a burger, sum fries, an' a milkshake. Anythin' else?"

Rebel though about it for a moment and shook his head. "No, that's it", he said. As Debbie nodded again and walked away, Rebel could've sworn she had a little smirk on her face. He didn't get to dwell on it, however, as a new thought kicked in: he didn't ask for it to go! Damn it!

Rebel wanted to call Debbie back and tell her, but for whatever reason he decided it would be better to just eat some of the food, and _then_ ask it to go. It made more sense than just asking for a to-go box at the beginning.

Sighing to himself, Rebel looked around the diner. Many humans and mutants were enjoying themselves, eating and chatting and laughing as if nothing was wrong, especially the guys. Strange; haven't they heard the rumors that the men who ate here went "missing"? Hmm...

_Alright Reb, let's assess the main issue. If a man comes and eats here, he supposedly goes "missing". But if a woman were to come here, she would still walk out. Swift said that there were rumors about certain men "changing" because of the food, but I'm not really seeing it. Maybe they really were just rumors. But that doesn't explain why there are so many women, or why they're so... big. Ugh. I can't think on an empty stomach!_

That last bit was true. No matter how much Rebel tried to focus on the task, his stomach kept screaming at him, demanding to be fed. Thankfully, Debbie soon returned with his order on a tray. She smiled and placed the plate and cup in front of him. "Hope you enjoy it hon", she said, winking at him before walking away. Rebel was put off slightly by the gesture, but the heavenly aroma of the food grabbed his attention almost instantly. He wasted no time picking up the burger and taking a bite.

 _HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMAZING!!!_ Rebel wasn’t aware that something so simple could taste _so fucking good._ It was as if he was biting into a piece of heaven in the shape of a burger. He quickly chewed and swallowed, shuddering with delight. He was so focused on his food that he failed to notice how his previously short dark red hair was rapidly growing, starting to reach his shoulders, or how his skin was beginning to turn softer and smoother while his muscles, scars, and tattoo slowly vanished as he finished his first bite.

Rebel took a few more bites, then stuffed some fries in his mouth; they were crispy on the outside, fluffy on the inside, and perfectly salted. He honestly felt a little bad that his brothers weren't here to enjoy the food, but he knew Swift had his reasons for sending him here alone. His arms had slimmed down but then gained some fat and softness. His legs lengthened and softened too, adding a few inches to his 5'6 height, making him closer to 5'11; taller than any of his brothers. His head was beginning to feel a little itchy, so Rebel mindlessly pulled off his red and black bandana and continued eating. His hair was now down to his waist, and was silkier and thicker, with a nice curl to it. 

Speaking of waists, Rebel's own had shrunken in a little, giving him a nice hourglass figure, if he had the curves to go along with it that is. His posture straightened up a bit as his back shrank, and his broad shoulders grew more narrow. More fat soon piled on his back, squishing and folding as he shifted about. His abs had disappeared completely as well, leaving behind a soft yet toned stomach. A stomach that soon started to bulge a little.

Rebel grabbed the cup of milkshake and gulped down a good portion of it, groaning quietly with pleasure. It was rich and creamy; the thick, sweet milk and vanilla ice cream blended with the chocolate sauce and cookie crumbs perfectly, making him moan. It was so _good._ He knew he had to save some for his brothers to analyze, but he couldn't be bothered with that now. He also knew that he shouldn't be gorging himself like a pig, but he didn't care. 

Unfortunately, as Rebel continued eating, he remained oblivious to the changes happening to his body. His stomach began to push outwards and grow less toned, while a set of love handles formed and his slender waist gained some chub. His thighs thickened and softened, while his ass started to gain some padding, pushing him up a bit. His hips widened too, easily surpassing his smaller but fleshy shoulders. His calves thickened up as well, but not as much as his thighs. His fingers grew longer and softer while plumping up a bit as well. His feet shrunk to the point where they slipped right out of his dark combat boots as he shifted them. His firm pecs started to gain some weight, beginning to take on the form of breasts. They were small, barely bigger than C-cups, but they quickly started to grow.

Rebel's facial features were starting to alter as well, becoming more feminine and soft. His jaw line receded, his lips grew fuller and softer, his nose shrank, his eyelashes grew longer, and a few lines formed, making him seem a bit older than he actually was. His neck slimmed down while his eyes grew rounder and gentler looking, giving him a sweet, kind expression. He was well in his way to becoming a MILF. 

Meanwhile, between his legs, a whole other transformation was occuring. His member was fairly big before he started eating, but now it was completely gone, replaced by a neatly trimmed womanhood. "He" was now officially a "she".

Rebel's body continued to change. Her decently sized bosom grew bigger, straining her shirt and jacket to the absolute max. Each boob was soon twice the size of her head, drooping slightly and pressing against the table. Her ass, hips, and thighs had expanded rapidly as well, taking up most of the space in the booth and stretching her jeans to their limit. It was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, so without thinking Rebel reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, allowing her pudgy, doughy gut to hang out, making her breathe a sigh of relief. Her chubby belly grew even bigger, taking up more space in the booth.

Rebel soon reached the last few bites of her meal, and was mildly disappointed that she ate everything so quickly. Her body started to age up a bit, going from her early twenties to her mid thirties. She was looking less and less like her former self, but she wasn’t concerned about what was happening to her. Her entire focus was on her food; she didn't want to waste anything.

Rebel's whole body was a travesty of softness and squishiness at this point. Her plump thighs were enormous, each one the size of a pillow and just as soft; they strained her jeans to the point where a few tears had already formed along the sides. Her child-bearing hips were twice the width of her newly narrow shoulders, giving her a bit of a pear shape and taking up a good portion of the booth she sat in. Her ample sweater-puppies were smushed right up against the table, while her nipples, now about the size of small, plump strawberries, dug into the fabric of her shirt. It hurt a little, but Rebel was more concerned on finishing her meal. Her ass was huge and meaty, cushioning her seat and making it a little comfier. Not that she noticed of course. Her belly, now about the size of a yoga ball, pushed into the booth, the soft flesh spilling every which way.

As Rebel downed the last of her milkshake, her transformation was reaching its end as well. Her entire figure was completely unrecognizable; anyone looking at her wouldn't have guessed that she came in as a fit, muscular male a little under an hour ago. She was now curvy and chunky; huge, wobbling milk jugs, tree-trunk thighs, wide birthing hips, long, curly deep ruby hair, a fat but soft and squeezable belly, and a plushy rear. She was the biggest woman in the diner ever. Her clothes had long given up preserving her modesty, and soon they were nearly torn to shreds, exposing most of her soft, thick figure to the cool air, making her shiver a little. Her face looked gentle and kind, showing everyone that she was probably a mom to someone.

Letting out a soft sigh of content, Rebel leaned back in her seat a little, pushing her immense derrière against her seat and her hefty chest outwards. She absently rubbed her soft stomach, burping softly before blinking in confusion. Her stomach was never this soft or squishy before. Looking down, Rebel was not only shocked at the pair of titantic mammeries that blocked her entire lower vision, but she couldn't even see past them, let alone her bloated tummy. She was suddenly aware of how tight her clothes felt, and one look at the nearly obliterated pieces of cloth told her why.

"W-What the-!" Rebel tried to get up but was immediately hindered by her bean bag of a gut; it might as well have been an actual bean bag chair given its size and girth. She was forced to to sit back down, bouncing and jiggling all the while. She couldn't believe this; how did this happen? The only plausible explanation was eating something weird-

Her food!

Rebel looked at her empty plate and cup, and mentally slapped herself. She ate _everything_ ; all that was left was some salt from the fries, and a faint sheen of grease from the burger. Her cup had some leftover chocolate sauce and cookie crumbs, but that was it.

This whole mission had gone completely south; yeah, the food was great and all, but she supposed to save some for analyzation! Ugh!

Was this what had happened to the men who came here? They turned into curvaceous women? It _had_ to be because of the food, no doubt. And now she was part of the fairer sex. Wonderful. 

"Th-This totally sucks", Rebel muttered to herself, then blushed at her voice. It was no longer the deep, gruff voice she once had; instead it was now sweet and gentle. She looked around for an explanation, and saw Kelly and Debbie casually walking over with wide grins on their faces.

"Looks like someone enjoyed their meal~", Kelly said in a singsongy voice. Rebel blushed in anger and embarrassment; these chicks had to have been behind the whole "men going missing" scheme. Who else?

"What... What did you do to me?!", Rebel demanded, starting to get up again, her fight or flight instincts leaning heavily towards flight. Unfortunately her soft, heavy lower body hindered her movements once again. Fortunately Kelly and Debbie sensed her struggle, and together they pulled her out of the booth. It was an _extremely_ tight fit; Rebel was forced to suck in her gut and angle her body a little to really squeeze out, but soon she finally out of the booth to take proper stock of how fat her ass and thighs were and how bouncy her tits were. This was humiliating, degrading. Blushing, Rebel tried to cover herself up as best as she could, but there was no use; her knockers were simply too big, similar to her caboose.

God, and her _gut._ No matter what she did, it still stuck out, jiggling and settling over her thighs. The organ was big enough to act as a small bed for someone to lay down on.

Debbie snickered and playfully smacked Rebel's doughy bottom, making it jiggle and her squeak. "Oh sugah, ain't it obvious? We gave ya a darn pretty bod; a big ole chest and sum big ole hips. Perfect for rearin' babies. You'll grow to love it. They all did."

Rebel was shocked, but also pissed. These ladies were seriously fucked up in so many ways. Clenching her slim, soft hands, she struggled to sound as imitating as possible with her new motherly voice: "Y-You psychos better change me back right now or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?", Kelly asked with a small smirk. "The way I see it, you can't fight back now. You're body's too plump and squishy to hurt anyone. Plus I doubt anyone will recognize you, so good luck trying to get help. This is permanent too; there's no going back to your old body."

Rebel's eyes widened in horror. Permanent? Oh no... "Y-You-!"

"Come now, sugah, don' be like dat. You may hate us now, but you'll soon love this new bod of yers. Come on", Debbie said, walking away towards the back to the break room. "We've got some clothin' better suited for a mama like you." Kelly grabbed Rebel's thick wrist and began pulling her along.

As they walked, people, mostly women, began to stare and whisper. Rebel found herself turning redder by the minute when she realized that they were slowly recognizing her as the former male who walked in. Ducking her head down in shame, Rebel tried to ignore them but there was no point; what was worse was the fact that they were murmuring to each other about how she was supposedly one of the so-called "heroes" in the city. And yet here she was: a chubby woman instead of a muscular male. A definite blow to her pride.

Rebel wanted to run away, but her new, soft body was so alien and unfamiliar that she could barely muster up the will to do so. "W-Why are you guys doing this?", she asked shakily. As much as it pained her to admit, she was scared. She had no way of calling for backup; she stupidly left her phone behind, and though her brothers knew where she was, it wouldn't be another half hour _at least_ until they started looking. Besides, they wouldn't recognize her anyway.

"Why? Because men are disgusting, idiotic creeps that need to be taught a lesson. They're always going on about how they can do this, they can do that, simply because of their gender. They think they're hot stuff, that they can do anything. They don't see how hard it is being a woman in today's world, how everyday is full of struggles, forced to endure all kinds of bullcrap just because we're women", Kelly hissed, a dark expression on her relatively sweet face. "Me and a couple of other ladies who were sick of this got together and met a special woman, who opened up this place to attract all types of men to change their perspective. We helped cook the food, and added a few... _special_ ingredients to fix those arrogant jerks."

Then she smiled. "And it worked. More jerky men walked in, and more sweet as sugar ladies walked out; the number of cocky arseholes were dwindling. Our operation was working flawlessly. But when _you_ arrived", her face darkened once more. "We had to do something. Believe me when I say my friends and I know what you and your brothers do." This made Rebel's eyes widen. "Our boss had us whip up a little something stronger just for you. Can't afford to have the strongest member of the Street Punks trying to take us down after all. But enough talk, let’s get you into something more suitable for a mother."

Rebel was stunned. These ladies were clearly crazy, but she had no way to call for help or way to escape. She had to do _something,_ but what? She couldn't fight back with this stupid new body, and she wasn't even sure if she _could_ fight. She really had no choice but to go along.

When they finally made it to the break room, it wasn't even a break room. It was a spacious walk-in closet. Women's clothes of all shapes, sizes, and colors were everywhere; some were on hangers, others were on mannequins. Dresses, blouses, skirts, jeans were everywhere. There also seemed to be a lot of drawers scattered about, presumably holding even more clothing, and probably even underwear too. Additionally, a few vanities were set up, holding cases of makeup and jewelry and harboring mirrors. Furthermore, there were shelves upon shelves of shoe boxes, holding many different sizes for many different women. It was the ultimate wardrobe.

Rebel was in both shock and denial. Shock because in the span of less than two hours she turned from an intimidating, powerful brute into a tubby, voluptuous woman, and denial because she was _praying_ that this whole thing was one wild nightmare, but she knew this was real; she was no longer a male.

"Have fun you two~!", Kelly called, walking out of the closet to continue working.

Debbie took Rebel's hand and led her to deeper into the closet, straight towards a closed door. Smilling, she opened it to reveal a large, well-lit dressing room with violet walls and a full-length mirror directly in front of them. "A'ight, first thin's first. We gotta get these dumb ole clothes off of ya", she said, guiding Rebel in. Clearing her throat, she called out, "Oh Sammy, honey, could ya grab sum nice clothin' an' tell the boss we've got another one? I think she's gonna love her~" She then turned her attention back to Rebel, and began to strip her down. Or, well, tried to.

The latter had shrieked and quickly pushed the former back, staggering backwards herself. "W-What are you doing?!", she demanded angrily. Well, more like embarrassed. Scrambling to cover herself, Rebel snapped, "I-I can undress myself!"

Debbie rolled her eyes playfully but backed away, her hands up in mock surrender. "A'ight, a'ight, ya can take yer clothes off yerself. But 'm still stickin' ya inta somethin' better, whether ya like it or not. But first." She pulled out a measuring tape out of her apron pocket. "I gotta take yer measurements." She first wrapped the tape around Rebel's wobbling chest, making sure to wrap it firmly around it as much as it could. She then did the same around her doughy midsection and waist, then finally moved to her colossal behind and gargantuan hips. 

Debbie wrote something on her notepad and said, "A'ight, jus' take yer clothes off an' Ah'll be back soon." With that, she walked out of the dressing room and shut the door, most likely to help "Sammy" find some better fitting clothes for her.

Now alone, Rebel sighed to herself and slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor on her squishy bum. This whole mission did not go the way it was supposed to; she only meant to get her stuff to-go, but now things were totally getting out of hand. She wanted to run away, but where could she go? The crib? Her brothers wouldn't recognize her, and even if they did she did _not_ want to deal with their teasing and name-calling. She was on her own with this one.

With a bitter grumble she stood up and looked down at her curvaceous body. "Might as well comply. I can still find a way out of this, and maybe even change back", she muttered to herself, already starting to strip off her old, ill-fitting clothes.

Once she was nude, Rebel turned her attention to the mirror and flushed a deep shade of red. It was one thing to see herself _with_ clothes, but _without_ them... it was like looking at a total stranger. Her face was completely different; soft, plushy lips, rounder eyes, longer eyelashes, a rounder jaw, and a button nose. She also looked older too; there were a few lines here and there, just enough to make anyone think she was a mother. Her short, dark red locks were exceedingly long; they were basically waist-length and quite curly. They framed her face nicely at least.

Her body was the total opposite of her old one. Where muscular, hairy arms and biceps used to be, there was instead fat, smooth ones with long, plump fingers. Her firm pecs were replaced by wobbly flesh pillows that were big enough to fully smother someone's head. Her nipples and areola had grown as well, resembling soft pink nubs. Her belly was a giant cushion of fat and softness that spilled over her crotch. Rebel sighed softly as she patted her gut, mourning the loss of her glorious abs. Her normal sized thighs had gone through one hell of a growth; they practically mashed together with no hope of a thigh gap of ever being accomplished. Her once narrow hips spanned out a good feet or two on either side, giving her quite the pear shape. Rebel turned her body sideways and immediately blushed at her new donk; each cheek was so meaty and colossal. Her lower legs were now slimmer and more shapely, while her feet were smaller. The only feature left unchanged was her mismatched eyes, which seemed to sparkle like jewelry.

Rebel couldn't believe this. Was this how her life was going to be like from now on? Being an oversized baby factory with enough curves to put every average woman to shame? She couldn't imagine living like this. Her breasts were so huge and heavy that it would take like four or five people to lift just one, and her birthing hips were so wide that she would have trouble squeezing through smaller doorways. Her ass and thighs were so fat that she would need two or three chairs to support its weight. Not to mention her new belly would make it impossible for any shirt to cover it. God, she was gonna have to buy a whole new wardrobe and tailor it to her measurments. Life was going to suck, big time.

The door to the dressing room suddenly swung open, making Rebel squeal in shock and scramble to cover herself. Debbie walked in holding a set of clothes and underwear. She was soon followed by two women, a mutant fox and a human brunette, the former wearing the work uniform and the latter wearing a navy business suit; she was probably "the boss".

The brunette smiled slyly as she scrutinized Rebel, her gray eyes sweeping over her curvy, squishy figure. Giggling, she turned to her employees and said, "My my, you girls really outdid yourselves with that formula. I hardly recognize her." She then turned back to Rebel and said, "My name's Wanda, the owner of this fine establishment. And I presume you're Rebel, one of the most feared vigilantes in this city?" She giggled again. "Oh pardon me. _Formerly_ feared vigilante."

Swallowing down her fear, Rebel gritted her teeth and gave her the meanest look possible. "Yeah, and if you guys don't fix this, you're seriously gonna regret it! I mean it! Change me back n-"

Out of all the things Wanda could've done, Rebel wasn’t expecting her to laugh. Loudly. The fox and Debbie joined in, and soon all three of them were cackling madly at her. Wanda wiped a tear from her eye, still snickering, and asked, "Do-Do you honestly think we're _intimidated_ by you now?! HAH! Please! You couldn't scare a fly with that look or body of yours." She then composed herself and said, "Well, enough of all this dilly-dallying. Debbie, Sammy, please help _Rebecca_ get dressed into some more... appropriate." With that, she sauntered out of the room, her black heels clacking loudly against the wooden floor.

Debbie and the mutant fox, Sammy, turned to Rebel, now Rebecca. "A'ight, let's start wid sum undergarments. Here", Debbie said, handing Rebecca a large pair of lacy red undies. "Put these on." Left with no choice but to obey, Rebecca took the panties and slipped them on; even though they were probably the biggest size ever, they were still a tight fit. They practically dug into her wide, womanly hips and in between her asscheeks. She moaned in embarrassment when she realized that she was gonna have some serious wedgie problems later on in life. This sucked, this whole thing sucked so much.

Next came a monstrosity of a light red bra. "38HHH. Yer one heck of a big girl. Sams hon, help 'er wid it, will ya?"

Sammy nodded silently and took the hefty piece of fabric. She moved behind Rebecca and softly said, "Arms out please." Muttering a few choice words to herself, Rebecca complied, stretching her slim arms out to her sides. Sammy pulled the bra up and over her bouncy bosom, hooked up the back, and pulled the straps up her thick shoulders. It was pretty snug; the wide strap dug uncomfortably into her fleshy sides and back fat. She wasn’t even sure if this was the right size.

_Wait, why am I concerned about that? I should be thinking a way out of this, not worrying about whether or not this dumb thing fits._

A deep red blouse with white polka dots was then presented to her. Wordlessly, Rebecca took it and pulled it over her head. The sleeves went down to her wrists, the hem to her hips. It accentuated her hefty tits, making them seem even bigger than they actually were. At least it fit ok. Well, as much as it could over her belly; it actually rode up her stomach a bit, exposing her soft, jiggly belly.

A pair of black jeans were next. They fit decently, but the way they squeezed her jumbo-sized bum and thighs made Rebecca wish again and again that this whole ordeal was just one big nightmare, but she knew this was reality.

Finally, a pair of glossy red heels were presented. Rebecca wanted nothing more than to stop, but her body refused to listen to her. Her hands took the heels, placed them on the floor, and slipped her dainty feet into them; they fit beautifully. They also added a few more inches to her already tall figure; she was probably 6'1 now, given how high they were.

Debbie and Sammy took a few steps back, admiring Rebecca's chubby yet shapely figure. Clapping her hands excitedly, Sammy said, "Oh, she simply looks marvelous! I think this may be our best one yet! When do you think it'll kick in?"

"Jus' give it a couple of seconds", Debbie said with a small smirk.

"When what will kick i-" Rebecca suddenly grabbed her head, groaning weakly as a throbbing sensation began to pulse. It felt like someone was repeatedly pounding her head with a mallet. She cried out as her memories quickly started fading; memories of her old life, rapidly being replaced by unfamiliar yet familiar ones.

_Nonononono!! Stop! Stop it, please!_

Fighting and weapon knowledge were gone, with knowledge of makeup and child-rearing in its place. Thoughts of weightlifting and exercising were drained next, as thoughts of pampering herself and relaxing filled her head. Anything and everything unfit for motherhood was emptied out of her mind. The only thing left unchanged was her understanding of cooking and cleaning; in fact it was as if _more_ knowledge of those two was steadily increasing.

Rebecca's temper, will, and defiance slowly diminished as her personality shifted to one full of nothing but kindness and love for anyone deserving of it. Her inner former male voice let out one last cry of desperation as it too faded away forever.

_Noooo...._

The transformation was complete. Rebel was gone; in his place was Rebecca Daller, a single mother of three darling boys.

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca rubbed her head and murdered softly, "Oh heavens, whatever happened...?" Her voice was kind and loving, with an air of maternity as well.

Debbie and Sammy grinned at each other. It worked. They actually managed to take out the strongest member of the Street Punks. Clearing her throat, Sammy said, "Oh, you had a bit of a spill, dear. Such a shame; your lovely clothes were ruined. But, luckily we took you here and got you all patched up, and into some even more beautiful."

Rebecca smiled softly and said, "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Then she frowned. "Have any of you ladies seen my purse? I have to get home soon; my children must be wondering where their mother is right now."

"Ah've got it right here", Debbie said, holding up a bright red purse. "Dun worry, it still got yer stuff in it. Wallet, makeup, keys, everythin'."

Rebecca smiled gratefully and took the object, and began walking out of the closet. "Thank you again ladies. Just tell me where to pay, and I'll be on my way", she chirped. Her green and gold eyes twinkled, no longer holding the authoritative, dark gaze she once had, but instead affection and sweetness.

"Of course", Sammy said, she and Debbie already following the buxom redhead. The three of them were soon back in the diner, and began making their way to the front. As Rebecca walked, her baby-making hips swung side to side like a pendulum, while her colossal ass wobbled like gelatin and her bosom heaved and bounced like two bouncy balls. Her belly seemed to take up most of the space of her body, jiggling and wobbling with every step she took. She had a body that only so few mothers could ever match up with, no matter many kids they had. She was the text book definition of 'womanly' and 'thicc' combined. She was basically the ultimate milf. Her figure was soft and cuddly, perfect for anyone to snuggle up with.

After Rebecca paid for her meal, she smiled sweetly and said, "Well, I have to get going now. My poor babies must be missing their mama so much right now. Thanks for the wonderful food. I hope to come here again. Goodbye now~"

And with that, a new woman walked out of the diner, bouncing and wobbling all the while. Debbie and Sammy smirked at each other, and they were soon joined by Kelly and Wanda. Their boss chuckled darkly as their lastest milf walked away into the distance, humming cheerfully.

"Another job well done ladies~"

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This was literally my first time writing a TG/TF fic, so I hope you guys liked it! Sorry that it's so long tho. Writing this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. 
> 
> To those who are well versed with this sort of thing, could you give me some tips on shortening my next piece? I'd like all the advice I can get please!


End file.
